


a girl without freckles is like a sky without stars

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Freckles, I just want them to be happy, Literal Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first day of the rest of their lives, i know this is really late i'm sorry!!!!, like super cheesy, they were meant to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: on catra's first night in the rebellion, she can't sleep without adora beside her. at least, that's what she says when she knocks on adora's door.or: everything is different now, except for maybe this.





	a girl without freckles is like a sky without stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingsoftheRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/gifts).



> written for a tumblr prompt for writingsoftherainbow. sorry for the late response, and hope you enjoy!!!!! it's v cheesy but i had a lot of fun writing it :)

Adora woke to the sound of footsteps in her bedroom. Someone walking closer. A hand on her back-

Adora reached for the intruder and slammed them against the wall, ignoring the yelp as skin met stone. “Who are you?” She growled. “What are you doing in my room? Did the Horde send you?”

“Adora, put me down,” a girl’s voice wheezed, scratching at Adora’s hand with long nails, struggling to breathe. “It’s… Catra.”

Adora let go, and Catra fell to the floor. 

“Shoot.” Adora winced, leaning down and offering a hand to Catra. The other girl ignored it, pulling herself to her feet and brushing off her now-dusty pajamas. They stared at one another for a long beat.

“Nice pajamas,” Catra finally said, breaking the silence. 

Adora looked down at the flannel set Glimmer had given her when she’d first arrived at Bright Moon, patterned with rainbow hearts. “Yeah, it’s pretty great,” she laughed. “Warmer than…” She stopped, staring down at her feet. “Well, yeah.”

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here,” Catra said after another awkward minute, shuffling her feet. 

“I mean, yeah,” Adora agreed. 

“I just…” Catra twisted the hem of her plaid flannel pajamas, nervous. “It’s my first night away, and I… can’t sleep.” She looked up at Adora, split eyes meeting blue. “I was wondering if I could stay with you.”

“Oh, umm, sure,” Adora agreed, a little surprised. Wary, even. She’d been wanting Catra to join the Rebellion for so long, and after Scorpia had been injured by Hordak’s hand, Catra had finally agreed. But things had changed so much. They’d never be able to go back to the way things were. 

Adora walked back to her huge, fluffy bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in. When Catra hesitated, Adora patted the spot next to her. “I won’t bite.”

“But I always-”

“Yeah,” Adora said, glancing down towards the foot of the bed. “I know.” 

Catra climbed in bed beside her, tucking the covers underneath her chin. They lay there beside each other, not touching, inches apart. The only sound was their breathing, slow and steady.

“I’m sorry,” Catra whispered, so quiet Adora almost didn’t hear it. 

“What?” Adora felt blurry, confused. Something had shifted, and the world she’d grown to love had taken on a whole new light. What did Catra need to apologize for?

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Catra said, a little louder this time. “And I’m sorry I didn’t leave with you. I should’ve… I should’ve done a lot of things.”

Adora shook her head, rolling on her side so as to face Catra. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, with her.”

“It’s okay,” Catra said, a small smile flashing across her face. “She can’t hurt us anymore.”

“Yeah.” The air between them felt charged. Adora reached across the endless gap of mattress and laced her fingers through Catra’s. “I missed you, you know.” She found that she had moved closer to Catra without realizing. “Every day.”

“Me too,” Catra admitted, her thumb moving in slow circles across the back of Adora’s hand. “I couldn't sleep without-”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence. Adora understood, she knew, as they beneath the covers together. 

Adora reached out and brushed a finger lightly across the tops of Catra’s cheekbones. “These are new.” The freckles were darker than her tawny brown skin, dotted across her face like sprinkles on a cupcake. 

“I guess I’ve been spending more time out in the sun, what with training and stuff,” Catra shrugged. 

“I like them.” Adora traced a line from one freckle to another, forming a constellation. “They’re like baby stars.”

Catra laughed a little at that, at how childlike Adora sounded. Lying together like this, she could imagine Adora at six years, gently running her fingers over Catra’s skin. “You haven’t changed at all, you know that?” 

Adora moved her hand from Catra’s freckles to her hair, gently combing through the other girl’s tangled curls. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m still in love with you, aren’t I?” 

Catra had to stop then, take a second to breathe, to stare at this girl with her honey-blonde hair, lying here and saying words she’d never heard before. 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever said that to,” Adora said, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“You’re the first person that’s ever said that to me,” Catra countered. She stared at Adora, wanting to memorize the map of her face, all the planes and slopes and imperfections that had made Catra fall in love in the first place. 

It was a little shocking for her to realize that. Love hadn't been something present in the Horde; not taught, not spoken of. She knew it was there, of course. She’d just never really noticed it.

“I love you too,” Catra said. “I guess I finally figured it out.” She felt shaky, unstable. 

Adora leaned closer, pressing her forehead against Catra’s, steadying her. She could feel Adora’s warm breath on her face now, smelling faintly of peppermint and Glimmer’s lavender sleep lotion. 

For a second, they were breathless, suspended in the moment. 

And then Adora was tilting her head forward, brushing featherlight kisses across Catra’s freckles, and Catra was closing her eyes, feeling the press of Adora’s lips against her skin, and it felt like finally.

It felt like they’d been waiting for this their whole lives.

The next morning, when Catra woke to find Adora curled around her, the blonde girl’s arm slung around her waist, the soft feeling of Adora’s hair against her neck-that’s when Catra knew.

This was the day it all began.

This was the first day of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, and if you have a tumblr, come say hi to me @catralovesgirls !!!!! i would be happy to write something for you <3


End file.
